


ishimondo one shots

by oxnaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnaka/pseuds/oxnaka
Summary: requests open!!!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	ishimondo one shots

hello, everyone! ishimondo has been my latest muse as of late, and i wanted to get more in the hang of writing it—please comment prompts here! you can be as detailed or as vague as you'd like <3  
(no smut requests please!)


End file.
